deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Pac-Man
Mario vs Pac-Man! Which round, yellow, food-chomping powerhouse will come out on top? Will Wario Waft his way to victory, or will Pac-Man Chomp all of Wario's chances of winning? Intro Wiz: Pac-Man or Mario: The debate over the Most popular series of all time. Boomstick: And we're going to pit 2 similar characters from each series against each other to settle it. Wario, the farting yellow enemy of Mario. Wiz: And Pac-Man, the hungry yellow bane of ghosts. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Wario Wiz: Wario is one of the several star children who were destined for greatness. He is usually seen partying with his brother Waluigi, eating food, saving the day, and being a jerk to Mario. He has loads of money he likes to hoard to himself. Boomstick: Alright, his main attacks are the shoulder bash where he charges at his opponents and hits them with his shoulder, the chomp where he stuffs people and items in his mouth, rolling people over with his Motorcycle or his awesome car, and the Corkscrew attack where he spins into the air with great force. Wiz: He has also been seen to...Flatten enemies with his rear using the ground pound, create explosive wafts, and eat Rotten garlic to become his super-hero alter-ego Wario Man. Wario Man can use more powerful versions of his regular moves, fly, and move at high speeds. Boomstick: The Waft needs to be charged over time though, and it'll only gross people out when it hasn't been charged. He also has not so useful transformations. When Wario gets crushed, he becomes paper thin. When Wario catches on fire, he runs around like a maniac. And when Wario eats stuff like cake, he somehow becomes even fatter than he already is in a matter of seconds. Wiz: Wario has shown impressive strength over the years, such as lifting enemies with only 1 hand. Wario: Excellent! Pac-man Wiz: Pac-man is the savior of Pac-world. He has been fighting ghosts even when he was a baby! Boomstick: He can preform an attack alot like the spin-dash attack used by Sonic called the rev-roll. Wiz: The Butt bounce is where Pac-man slams onto the ground and hits with his rear. Boomstick: The chomp is...I shouldn't have to explain it to you. Wiz: The Flip kick is where he jumps into the air and kicks anything above him. Boomstick: The super pac-dot shoot lets him shoot out a bunch of Pac-dots. Wiz: The Punch attack lets him...take a guess. Boomstick: The power-pellet trail lets him send out a trail of Power-Pellets and chomp anything in his path. Wiz: The Fire Hydrant squishes anything underneath Pac-man and shoot out spurts of water. Boomstick: The trampoline lets Pac-man bounce on it 3 times, with each bounce giving him more height. Wiz: And he can charge up an all out attack where he shoots out items fruit, a super powerful key, and a- Boomstick: ELECTRIC VOLCANO! Wiz: His powerups in this fight will include the super berry which let's him fly, The Electric power pellet which lets him shoot out electricity, and the Golden fruit which turns him into Golden Pac-man. Golden Pac-Man is much more durable and stronger than Pac-man, and is a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: He also has the Pac-Sense, which is exactly Spider-man's spider-sense. RIP-OFF! Pac-Man: Wakka, wakka, wakka! Pre-DB DEATH BATTLE Results Who do you think will win? Pac-man Wario Who are you rooting for? Pac-man Wario Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles